Gaara
Gaara shinobi z Sunagakure. Zanim się urodził, Shukaku został przypieczętowany w nim, w wyniku śmierci matki. Uważany za potwora przez wieś i ze nikt go kochać, Gaara przyszedł do gardzić świat i zaczął polegać tylko na własnych siłach, zdobywając tytuł Gaara wodospadu Sand (砂 瀑 の 我 愛 羅, Sabaku no Gaara, angielski TV: Gaara of the Desert). Po porażce z Naruto i jego niezachwiane poświęcenie dla swoich przyjaciół, Gaara zaczyna emulacji metody Naruto i zmienia opinie Suna jest o nim. W końcu staje wsi Piątej Kazekage (五代 目 風影, Godaime Kazekage, znaczy dosłownie: Piąty Cień wiatru), stanowisko Twierdzi, nawet po Shukaku został usunięty z jego ciała przez Akatsuki.'. Wygląd Gaara w pierwszej serii.png|Gaara w pierwszej serii. Gaara w drugiej serii.png|Gaara w drugiej serii. Wygląd Gaary.png|Gaara w filmie Ostatni. Wygląd Gaary..png|Gaara w filmie Boruto. Gaara jest nieco krótsza niż średnia mężczyzn w jego wieku, ze względu na fakt, że urodził się przedwcześnie. Ma jasną skórę i krótkie, kolczaste, czerwone włosy (przedstawiony jako czerwony wcześniej w serii) z uderzające podobieństwo do ojca. Ma także na morze zielone oczy. Gaara nie ma charakterystyczne uczniów i rzęs. Ma dwa bardzo znaczące cechy w jego wyglądzie: po pierwsze, ma tanuki-jak czarne pierścienie oczu, mając je od urodzenia. Po drugie, wyrzeźbił kanji "miłość" (愛, ai) po lewej stronie czoła, mając go od zdrady Yashamaru jest. Czupryny Gaary są rozstał się z lewej strony, co kanji bardziej widoczne. Matsuri i Sari, którzy wydają się mieć zarówno zakochanej w Gaara, opisali go jako silnego cichy typ, elity i bardzo przystojny. W części I, Gaara zaobserwowano w dwóch różnych strojów. Kiedy ukazał się po raz pierwszy, miał na sobie czarny garnitur ciała z pełną koszulki-jak rękawy, ¾ długości nóg i otwartej szyi. Z tym, że nosił białe płótno nad prawym ramieniu i lewej stronie biodrach oraz system Skórzany pasek szeroki nad lewym ramieniu i prawej stronie biodrach. Z tym zespołem skóry, on nosić swoją tykwę, która zawiera jego piasku. On również owinął czarny ochraniacz na czoło nad zespołem. W swoich wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa, był postrzegany na sobie beżowy poncho-jak szal w krótkim rękawami czarny T-shirt, białe obi wokół pasa, granatowe spodnie, które zostały przywrócone kilka razy w lamówką, odsłaniając wewnątrz szmatki być szare i czarne sandały. Pod koniec części I, że jego wcześniejsze włączeniu czarne kombinezony do czerwonawo-brązowo jednym z dłuższych rękawach i kołnierzu pionowej. Obronił białe płótno, ale miał oczka zbroję na nadgarstkach i kostkach. W części II, Gaara miał znaczący zryw wzrostu, jak Naruto. Podczas swojej zwalczający Deidara i podczas Szczytu Kage, nosił pełnometrażowych ciemne spodnie, z parą sznurówek na każdą nogę, odpowiednio kilka cali poniżej talii i kolan, z długimi rękawami szkarłatny płaszcz z hemlines spalaniu i szczelin się na dolnej części przedniej i tylnej, szarą kamizelkę kabury która odbyła się w miejscu przez jednego paska przez lewe ramię oraz dwa zapięte pasy, którego używa do wykonywania jego tykwę. On również nosi inną parę niechcenia zużytych pasów wokół bioder. On jest również postrzegane noszenie Kazekage szaty i proste czarne spodnie garnitur, ten ostatni znacznie przypominający garnitur Kankuro, a noszone na pamiątkę Starszej Chiyo. Cały czas, on był widziany na sobie standardowe sandały Shinobi Sunagakure jest. Jako dowódca pułku z sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi, dodał flak jacket swojej wsi do jego standardowego wyposażenia. Dwa lata po czwarte Wojny Shinobi, dorosły Gaara wkłada karmazynowy długi rękaw z kilkoma przyciskami i spodnie, które pasują do koloru koszuli. On również nosi brązowy pas, a teraz ma mniejszy tykwę z piasku, który jest przywiązany do swojej lewej stronie. Lat po czwarte Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, włosy Gaary stał się płaski i starannie zaczesane do prawej skroni. Osobowość right|thumb|159px|Gaara przysięga żyć tylko dla siebie. Gaara był kiedyś rodzaj dziecko, które, mimo strachu przed nim, rozpaczliwie próbował być przyjazny wobec innych, zanim działania wuja przekręcił jego osobowość. Wprowadzani w błąd, nikt nie dbał o niego, Gaara użył piasku tworzyć kanji na czole dla "miłości" (愛, ai), jako symbol jego rozdzielczości, aby być "demon kochać tylko siebie", i żyć do nazwa jego matka dała mu. Stał się emocjonalnie wycofane i dziwnie milczący, jak był pochłonięty nienawiścią wobec wszystkich, ale sam i "Matka", głos Shukaku w jego głowie. Nauczył się czerpać przyjemność i powód do życia w unicestwieniu wielu zabójców wysłanych go zabić - i co za tym idzie, każdy, kto stanowi zagrożenie dla jego istnienia. Ten pogorszył tylko sporadyczne popytu Shukaku za krew zaspokoić żądzę krwi demona, w wyniku bezlitosnej i socjopatycznego natury Gaary, wykazały, gdy zamordował Baiu i Midare, pomimo ich próśb o łaskę. Ponadto Gaara cierpiała na bezsenność wyniku zamieszkiwania Shukaku w jego korpusie. Zaburzenie zmuszony strach na Gaara; gdyby chciał zasnąć, demon w nim zje się w jego duszy. Niestabilność i chęć zabicia Gaary zostały podwyższone tylko w wyniku. Jego nienawiść do Kazekage został sprawiedliwie założona w zamachach ojca, ale jego natura mizantropijna nawet przedłużony do jego rodzeństwa, którego nigdy nie widział, jak związane z nim, pomimo nigdy ich nie obrażając go bezpośrednio. Był w pełni gotowi, aby ich zabić, jeśli uważał, że sytuacja wymagała tego. Ponadto, ze względu na piasku ochronnej aktywującego w każdej chwili Gaara był blisko obrażeń, nigdy nie widział jego własnej krwi, aż Sasuke Uchiha przebił tarczę piasku i zranił go, powodując, że cierpi na poważne załamanie psychiczne. left|thumb|159px|Marzenie Gaary. Dzieciństwo Gaary był podobny do Naruto-tych na wiele sposobów. Obie były nieznośnie samotny, pragnął być lubiany, kochany i uznane jako osoby w wyniku będącego jinchūriki - byli ludzie, a nie demony zostali zmuszeni do zawiera - i były napędzane odrębnych stanów depresji i desperacji i obaj mieli wzorem do naśladowania w życiu, że stabilny i utrzymuje je przed upadkiem z krawędzi. Ich podobieństwa dobiegła końca, gdy Yashamaru kazano leżeć, że nigdy nie kochał Gaara. Straciwszy jedyną osobą, która go kocha i jest okłamał nigdy nie był kochany, Gaara zaczął iść inną drogą, niż Naruto. Podczas gdy Naruto konsekwentnie rozwijane błędne przekonanie, że figle i psoty przyniesie mu uwagę, że pragnął, Gaara doszedł do wniosku, że mógł zachować i potwierdzić swoją egzystencję, zabijając wszelkie który wyzwał lub może go zakwestionować, szczególny zyskuje zainteresowanie walki i zabijania przeciwników, którzy już postrzegane jako silny, ale ma również podobieństwa do siebie, jak Sasuke, a później Naruto, zabezpieczenie tej skrajnej formy egzystencjalizmu jako jego kluczowej cechy. W przypadku braku zewnętrznego uznania, Gaara może zrekompensować poprzez docenianie tylko się z wyłączeniem każdej innej osoby. Ponadto, podczas gdy Naruto Iruka Umino musiał w końcu i Team Kakashiego, aby go pocieszyć, Gaara nigdy nie przeszkadzało, aby więzi emocjonalne, nawet z ojcem lub rodzeństwem, ponieważ zbyt pogardzany i bał Shukaku. Osoba, która wzrosła najbliżej przyznając mu było Yashamaru, ale kiedy Yashamaru kazano go zdradzić, Gaara został przekształcony w samotnej socjopatą. Jako takie, Gaara nie mógł zrozumieć, walki o coś, ale samego siebie aż do jego konfrontacji z Naruto podczas egzaminu na Chunina. right|thumb|159px|Gaara płacze po dowiedzeniu się, że jego matka go kochała. Ponieważ staje się jednym z towarzyszy Naruto, Gaara jakoś podjęte na jego zdolność do zmiany osobowości ludzi. W anime, przekonał Matsuri, aby pokonać strach broni. Podczas Szczytu Kage, zaszokował starszego, bardziej doświadczonego Kage, prosząc ich, kiedy opuścili się później przyczyną Ōnoki stać się bardziej zdeterminowany, aby chronić Shinobi World. Przed Shinobi Alliance pomaszerował do walki, on motywowany ich uchylenie ich różnice, zapomnieć o przeszłości rywalizacji i zjednoczyć pod jednym sztandarem. Udało mu się nawet, aby Naruto myśleć o wyborach uczynił w odniesieniu do Sasuke, stwierdzając, że tylko dbał o zemście. Jego więź z Naruto ma również go zdolnym do rzucając na bok wszystkie urazy, w tym jego poprzedniej nienawiści swego ojca, który był częściowo odpowiedzialny za nędznego dzieciństwa Gaary. On nawet o którym mowa ojca z honourific przy realizacji był reinkarnacji z nim walczyć. Przyznaje, że wybaczył działań ojca, ale głośno płacze, gdy dowiedział się, że jego matka naprawdę kochała go, i że obiecał chronić go na zawsze poprzez zaszczepienie jej będzie do jego piasku, który, tak jak jego ojciec zauważył, zawsze będzie go chronić. Jego miłość do jego rodziny został rozszerzony we śnie Nieskończone Tsukuyomi jak Gaara marzył o całą swoją rodzinę razem i szczęśliwi mając Naruto jako przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Gaara troszczy się głęboko w Naruto i jego dobro, i pomimo działań Sasuke podczas jego ataku na Szczycie Kage i jego statusu międzynarodowego zbrodniarza, posunął się nawet próbować przekonać Sasuke, by wyjść z ciemności jeszcze raz w imieniu Naruto, i gdy przekonany, nawet uronić łzy niepowodzenia Sasuke stał, i rozczarowanie Naruto zmierzy. Pomimo poszanowaniu celów Naruto, jego troska o niego nie blokuje jego osobistych przekonań, i wierzy, dobre samopoczucie jego przyjaciela jest ważniejsze, najbardziej widoczne jest jego wsparcie zachować Naruto z wojny, mówiący Tsunade, że Naruto ma zbyt wiele zagrożeń, gdy chodzi o ochronę swoich przyjaciół. Jednak później przyznał, że mylił się zachować Naruto z wojny. Gaara też bez ogródek mówi Naruto, że w pogoni za Sasuke jest głupi, jak widzi go, jak już nie jest w stanie wrócić z drogi korupcji. Choć wymyka cel Naruto przynieść Sasuke z powrotem, tylko mówi to dla dobrego samopoczucia Naruto, bo są "przyjaciółmi", ale także mówi mu, że wszystko, co mógł zrobić dla Sasuke jest coś Naruto musi decydować za siebie, osobiście wciąż wierząc, że Naruto może w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do Sasuke. Choć pozostał bezwzględny wobec swych przeciwników, Gaara jest bardzo ochronne jego sojuszników i niewinnych ludzi, jak widać, gdy chronione jego wioskę od Deidara; i jego rodzeństwo, Darui a nawet Raikage przeciwko Sasuke. On również głęboko rozumie tych, którzy cierpią z powodu samotności i nienawiści w przeszłości przez spojrzenie w oczach, takie jak Naruto, Kimimaro, a nawet Sasuke. W Kage, Gaara uważa, że ideały poprzednich pokoleń, że każda wieś musi się swoimi sprawami i rozwiązywać swoje problemy bez konieczności poprosić o pomoc innych, w celu utrzymania wyglądu i honoru, jest "śmieszne staromodne myślenie ", i że współpraca między miejscowościami jest podstawą, aby pokonać Akatsuki. Lata później, Gaara jest pokazany być bardziej wesoły i bardzo sympatyczni, mówią bardzo pozytywnie do jego rodziny, nawet gdy jego bratanek nie ustosunkował się do niego z honourific, choć nadal zachowuje zimną krew. On również przyjęła bardziej bezpośredni osobowości jak on natychmiast powiedział drugi Kage wyciąć dowolny bezczynności pogawędki raz Naruto spóźnił się na spotkanie. spotkać Naruto. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Gaara swoim piaskiem zatrzymuje meteoryt. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa, Gaara jest uznawana za niezwykle potężnym shinobi, z łatwością pokonując jego Anbu wujka Yashamaru, pomyślnym ukończeniu misji B-rank jako Genin, a nawet staje się Fifth Kazekage w wieku 15 lat Twierdzi tej pozycji nawet po utracie Shukaku, i zdobył pochwały od sojuszników i wrogów zarówno dla jego dzielności. W czwartym Wojny Shinobi, Gaara został mianowany dowódca pułku i lider Czwartej Dywizji pokonał Kage poziomu shinobi takie jak jego ojciec i Gengetsu Hōzuki i trzymał rękę przeciwko pięciu Susanoo-platerowane klonów drewna Madara Uchiha za jakiś czas , Lat później, mógłby pokonać kilka kekkei Genkai-dzierżąc brakuje ninja, które pracuje dla Rady Suna. Wytrzymałość Czakry Urodził się jako jinchūriki, Gaara Shukaku zyskał ogromne rezerwy w chakry i wytrzymałości. Jego czakra odnotowano również przez Kiba Inuzuka być bardzo silny. Tak więc, może on korzystać z wielu technik czakry-opodatkowania, czasami w krótkim odstępie czasu, zanim został wyczerpany. Pomimo utraty Shukaku, zastrzega chakra Gaary pozostał tak samo mocno, jak widać, kiedy różne techniki stosowane na szeroką skalę w całym Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi bez śladów zmęczenia. Pomimo rzadko używając taijutsu jako element walki, Gaara pokazała niesamowitą szybkość reakcji przeciwko zaawansowanych użytkowników Taijutsu, takich jak: Rock Lee. On również wykazały znaczny skradania umiejętności i biegłości w technice ciała migotania, skradanie się na Sasuke bez odnotowania Uchiha. Gaara wykazało również pewien stopień siły fizycznej nawet bez przekształcenie Shukaku, łatwo odparciu Temari jednym uderzeniem, mimo kontuzji. W anime, które staje się Kazekage Gaara otrzymał intensywne szkolenia w taijutsu od specjalisty Shira, znacznie poprawiając swoje umiejętności, aby ostatecznie walczyć na równi z instruktorem i wysłać go w powietrze za pomocą prostego rzutu. W czasie Boruto, Gaara jest powiedziane, aby być mistrzem taijutsu, gdzie nawet wyraził zaufanie do swoich możliwości, w stosunku do innych potężnych wrogów. W nowelizacji, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki przyznał umiejętności taijutsu Gaary być na równi z innymi wielkimi użytkowników Taijutsu, takich jak Darui, Sasuke i Naruto. Ninjutsu Manipulacja Piaskiem left|thumb|159px|Gaara używa piasku. Jako gospodarz Shukaku Gaara posiada zdolność do swobodnego manipulowania piasku. W centrum jego styl walki, jego kontroli i umiejętności jest groźny, jest w stanie kontrolować ogromne ilości w jednym czasie dla wyczynów, takich jak w pełni Shukaku lub przekształcania podnosząc tsunami z piasku. Podczas gdy Gaara stał się zdolny do kontrolowania ewentualny piasek (czy jest on nasycony wodą ani mieszać ze złotem), zawsze zachowuje swój czakry-Uwielbiałem piasek z nim w tykwy tykwa również wykonane z piasku na plecach, dając mu większe częstotliwość ataków. Jeśli brakuje piasku w nadmiarze, może rozbić minerały ziemi w ziemi, aby stworzyć więcej piasku. Piasek Gaary jest jedyną substancją ninjutsu oparte, które nie mogą być wchłonięte. right|thumb|159px|Gaara używa Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate. left|thumb|159px|Matka Gaary jako źródło ochrony piasku. Nie wiadomo, czy automatyczne obrony piasek Gaary Shukaku był kiedykolwiek naprawdę robi zarówno jako Rasa i Yashamaru stwierdzili, że matka Gaary, Karura jest prawdziwym źródłem, jak kochała go i obiecał zawsze go chronić. Gaara ma również wiele różnych technik, takich jak piasek produkcji klona aby wspomóc go w walce. W przeciwieństwie do większości technik, klon, klon piasek może zreformować po uderzeniu lub uchwycenie przeciwnika po czym rozproszone. Gaara może również użyć piasku jako platformy, aby umożliwić sobie i innym, aby unosić się w powietrzu, a także stworzenie pływające oko piasku w dowolnym miejscu, co on może widzieć przez jako środek szpiegostwo lub kierowanie jego ataki, podczas gdy jego wzrok jest zasłonięte. Może również użyć swojego piasku do wykrywania innych, które stykają się z nim, nawet z daleka, takie jak znikają MU i Gengetsu za olbrzym milczek. right|thumb|159px|Gaara używa Rendan Suna Shigure. W części II, ulepszoną sprawność Gaary pozwoliło mu zgromadzić wystarczająco dużo piasku, aby chronić całą wioskę Suna od C3 Deidary moment to zdetonowana. Pomimo utraty Shukaku, jego manipulacji piasek pozostaje silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, z jego Absolute Obrony zarabiają pochwały od Sasuke i Naruto w różnych punktach. To może blokować ataki Czwartego Raikage i Amaterasu (bez spalone od niego), ochrony Gaara i innych z jaskini-in, pomóc w zatrzymaniu gigantyczny meteoryt, a później zablokować lawinę strajków z senjutsu podwyższonym humanoida Madary Miecz Susanoo jest. W czwartym Wojny Shinobi, ojciec Gaary początkowo wierzył, jego syn całkowicie przekształcony Shukaku w celu wykonania takich wyczynów. Gaara może szybko manewrować jego piasku nad ojca Gold Dust, pomimo najwyższej wagi, a później włączyć złota w jego piasku. On może również wstawić swoje piasek do ciała przeciwnika przez ich otwarte rany i używać go kontrolować i ograniczać ich ruch. Obok Shukaku, może on użyć juinjutsu uprawniona uszczelkę, która wymagana jest senjutsu-łożysko Madara używać humanoidalne Susanoo w celu ucieczki. Dwa lata po wojnie, zwiększona moc Gaary niezmiernie, mogąc łatwo bronić całe miasteczko z wieloma tarczami piasek z ogromnych meteorytów, który zerwał z przypadającym Księżyca. Jako dorosły, piasek Gaary okazały się wystarczająco silne, aby zablokować całość elementarnej zapory Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, jednocześnie chroniąc innych Kage. Transformacja Natury Gaara can use Wind, Lightning, and Earth Release nature transformations. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he became exceptionally skilled in Wind Release, even using it for powerful secondary defences, should his primary sand techniques fail. He is also capable of mixing his wind chakra with his sand techniques to increase their defence, power and speed. Gaara also inherited his father's Magnet Release, a simultaneous usage of wind and earth-natured chakra. He is able to manipulate a "sparkling metallic sand", by converting his chakra and sand into a magnetic force of high density. By adding this metallic sand to his automatic defence, it is enhanced to the point of being able to guard against jutsu designed to be effective against his regular sand. Transformacja Jinchūriki left|thumb|159px|Gaara częściowo przekształcony w Shukaku. In desperate times, Gaara could take on the form of Shukaku by layering sand on his body, making him much stronger than before. Shukaku's personality grew more dominant during this transformation, increasing Gaara's homicidal tendencies. Once finished, Gaara assumed a human-sized version of Shukaku, wherein he relied on his brute strength to destroy everything around him. If need be, Gaara could almost instantly create a life-sized version of Shukaku, should the human-sized form fail. In this form, he remained deep within the copy of Shukaku, safe from harm, though unable to move. When in need of Shukaku's full power, Gaara would use his Feigning Sleep Technique, which forced him to sleep, and allowed Shukaku to take full control. To do so, however, Gaara must emerge from within the copy, leaving him open to attack for the duration of the technique. Over time, Gaara gained better control over Shukaku, such that he could suppress its personality by himself towards the end of the anime's pre-Shippūden filler arcs. By the time Part II began, he was even capable of using Shukaku's arms to attack numerous times, without losing control of himself. However, this could have merely been his improved control over sand in action. Pozostałe Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Unikalne fūinjutsu Gaary. Gaara has shown to be a skilled teacher in the anime, teaching Matsuri how to use the jōhyō when he learned she was afraid of weapons. In Part II, Gaara has also shown to be a highly analytical and very skilled tactician, being able to defeat the Second Mizukage by formulating a way to counter the latter's exploding clone. Like many Suna shinobi, Gaara is skilled with the Sealing Tag, using his sand in place of cloth. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Przedwczesny Gaara ze swoją matką. Gaara is the third, and youngest child of the Fourth Kazekage and Karura, also the younger brother of Temari and Kankurō. Prior to Gaara's birth, his father had Chiyo seal Shukaku within him, in the hopes that he would become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure as he was the only one of the Kazekage's three children to be compatible with the beast. Gaara was born premature and was therefore an unusually small and frail infant. Before she died, Karura passionately held her son, vowing to always protect him. Gaara was trained in ninjutsu by his father, but raised mainly by his maternal uncle, Yashamaru. right|thumb|159px|Gaara jako dziecko. As a child, Gaara made many attempts to connect to the people of Sunagakure, all of whom feared him because of his connection with the sand spirit, Shukaku. Seeing him only as the monster he contained, it seemed for a time Yashamaru was the only person who truly cared at all about Gaara. When Gaara unintentionally hurt others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by the beast, Yashamaru alone understood that Gaara hadn't intended to harm anyone. The Sunagakure Council, however, considered Gaara's frequent attacks a serious threat to the village. Disappointed in the turn of events, Gaara's father decided to test his son by having Yashamaru attack Gaara both physically and psychologically in an attempt to see if Gaara could gain control over Shukaku. Yashamaru revealed to Gaara that his mother had never loved him, and tried to assassinate him, only to be fatally wounded by Gaara before the boy realised whom he had attacked. left|thumb|159px|Gaara traci kontrolę, pozwalając na szaleństwo Shukaku. Although Gaara initially tried to consider Yashamaru's attack ordered by his father, Yashamaru lied to him and said he had willingly accepted the mission to kill Gaara. He also revealed that he had never truly loved Gaara, and told him that killing him would avenge the death of his sister, who had named him Gaara after the phrase "a self-loving carnage" (我を愛する修羅, Ware o aisuru shura) as a sign of her intense hatred for Suna rather than her love for Gaara. In a last-ditch effort to kill Gaara, Yashamaru detonated a number of explosive tags covering his body, asking his nephew to "please die". Using his sand, Gaara managed to survive the blast, but he lost the only person he had thought cared for him, not knowing the truth behind Yashamaru's actions. Gaara then used his sand to etch the kanji for "love" (愛, ai) onto the left side of his forehead. Overwhelmed, Gaara lost control and transformed into Shukaku, and rampaged around the village before his father managed to stop him using his Gold Dust. After the traumatic experience of losing his uncle and being told nobody had ever loved him, Gaara became an aloof and cruel person who obsessively killed people in an attempt to prove his own existence, and to obtain recognition from the village. He gave up any and all desire for friendship. Seeing that Gaara was unable to cope with the loss of his mother's affection, the Kazekage deemed him a failure and arranged several assassination attempts on his son, which only made Gaara detest his father more. In time, Gaara's new ideology allowed better control over Shukaku. Appreciating this, his father cancelled all assassination orders, and revived the idea of someday using Gaara as the ultimate weapon for the village. Egzamin na Chūnina Gaara participated in the Chūnin Exams, where he was quickly identified as a skilled competitor. During the first test which was set to garner how well the candidates could covertly gather information, Gaara blinded a candidate with his sand and then used his Third Eye to copy his answers. Ibiki remarked that through this all, Gaara kept a calm demeanour and gave away no indication that he was cheating. During the second phase of the examinations, he demonstrated his blood-lust, coldly murdering Team Shigure in the Forest of Death, who Gaara claimed had looked at him the wrong way, and threatened to kill his own siblings when they tried to reason with him. Gaara and his team finished this phase in an hour and thirty-seven minutes, beating the previous record by over four hours, with Gaara not getting so much as a speck of dust on his clothes — a feat they noted that would be very difficult even for an experienced ninja. left|thumb|159px|Gaara walczy z Rock Lee. In the preliminary matches, Gaara was matched against Rock Lee and overwhelmed him until Lee removed the weights on ankles to move at a formidable speed that forces Gaara to exchange his Shield of Sand to his secondary Armour of Sand. Despite Lee's best efforts, Gaara's sand ultimately protected him from Lee's devastating blow as he taken advantage of his opponent's weakened condition to crush Lee's left limbs with his sand. Might Guy intervened before Gaara could harm Lee any further, an act that astonished Gaara who is left more puzzled when Guy answered that Lee is his student and is precious to him. For the finals, Gaara was matched against Sasuke Uchiha. The night after the preliminaries were finished, he was approached by Dosu Kinuta, who wanted to take his spot by eliminating him supposedly during his slumber, but was killed by Shukaku's enormous power. Some time after that, Gaara tried to kill the hospitalised Lee but was stopped by Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara, who were successful in halting his intentions until Might Guy intervened once again, leaving Gaara no choice but to depart. right|thumb|159px|Gaara kontra Sasuke. Prior to his battle with Sasuke, Gaara brutally killed Shiba and Midori when they tried to intimidate him to throw the fight for a bet. When fighting Sasuke, he realised that his taijutsu skills were similar to those of his previous opponent and as such he was having hard time keeping up with him. Disregarding the plan that the Suna-nin had made, Gaara attempts to transform into Shukaku. However, Gaara was wounded by Sasuke's Chidori, which had pierced his sand sphere, causing him to freak out at the first sight of his own blood. With Gaara not in any mental condition to join the battle, he and his siblings fled the village under Baki's orders, while the invasion of Konoha proceeded without them in aid. Inwazja na Konohę Gaara was pursued by the members of Team 7, along with Shikamaru and Shino Aburame, which forced Gaara's siblings to stay behind at different points to hold off their pursuers and give Gaara time to escape. Sasuke caught up with a maddened Gaara who begins transforming into Shukaku. Transforming half-way, Gaara is able to resist Sasuke's last available Chidori attacks, allowing him to beat Sasuke to an inch of his life before Naruto and Sakura Haruno arrive. The act of Sakura coming to Sasuke's aid causes Gaara to relive his betrayed childhood before he pinned her to a tree with his sand. Intrigued by Naruto's abilities since witnessing his victory over Neji Hyūga during the exams, Gaara threatens to crush Sakura to force Naruto to fight. left|thumb|159px|Gaara przemienia się w Shukaku. Naruto, though terrified, stayed to fight against him to protect his friends. Though Gaara seemed to have the upper hand, Naruto attacked the lower base of his tail, using his rendition of One Thousand Years of Death to get an advantage to bypass Gaara's defence. After being beaten down by Naruto's army of shadow clones, an enraged Gaara assumes the full form of Shukaku while Naruto summons Gamabunta. After Gamabunta shows his strength, Gaara then emerged and used the Feigning Sleep Technique to let Shukaku take full control in the battle. Devising a strategy to combat the beast, Gamabunta and Naruto used the Combination Transformation technique to transform into a giant fox (the Nine-Tails in the anime) so he could cling onto the tanuki to give Naruto the chance to wake Gaara up. Awakened, Gaara trapped Naruto but the latter used some of the Nine-Tails' chakra to break free, then headbutted Gaara, which caused Shukaku's body to crumble. right|thumb|159px|Gaara zostaje pokonany przez Naruto. With the last of their energy, the two exchanged final blows, and Naruto ended up claiming victory. Gaara was shocked to learn that Naruto was a jinchūriki like himself yet puzzled by the boy's undying devotion to his friends, causing him to realise that Naruto's strength came from the desire to protect those close to him. As Gaara and his siblings fled the scene, Gaara openly apologised to Kankurō and Temari to their astonishment. Thanks to Naruto's influence, the defeat proved to be a major turning point for Gaara. Ściganie Sasuke left|thumb|159px|Gaara niweczy atak Kimimaro. The Three Sand Siblings were called by the Fifth Hokage to assist the Sasuke Recovery Team in retrieving Sasuke when he defected from Konoha. Gaara arrived just in time to save Rock Lee, using his sand to deflect Kimimaro's attack. Though Lee tried to continue, Gaara stopped him, telling Lee that he was still in no condition to fight. In the fight, Gaara's various abilities prove to be ineffective against Kimimaro's sturdy bone structure which protected him from most of the would-be devastating attack. After Kimimaro released the second state of his Cursed Seal of Earth to break through his defences while lowering his chakra further, denouncing Orochimaru to get an advantage, Gaara buried Kimimaro deep underground. However, Kimimaro escaped with a weakened Gaara barely evading death due to Kimimaro's own death by his illness. After the battle, Gaara explained that even a bad person has someone precious to them, and noted to Lee their opponent was like Naruto in that sense before escorting Lee back to Konoha. After this, Gaara and the rest of the Sand Siblings returned to Sunagakure, though in the anime, he and his siblings helped out at the village's Academy before leaving, as stated by Shikamaru. Broń Ostateczna Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Despite Gaara later being made Kazekage, many in Sunagakure were uneasy with the decision, still fearing Gaara as a monster. Determined to walk his own path and atone for his past mistakes, Gaara began making various changes to the rules and policies of the village to promote new opportunities for others. In one such case, he met a young man named Shira who lacked any aptitude for ninjutsu or genjutsu and therefore had been forbidden from entering the Academy. Shocked to see how determined the man was to become a shinobi and had developed such advanced taijutsu prowess in the process, Gaara revoked the rules that kept Shira from becoming a shinobi and later, after further acknowledging Shira's potential, had Shira personally train him in taijutsu. About two years after Naruto left Konoha to train with Jiraiya, Tsunade made a request for Gaara to come to Konoha. Once Gaara arrived with his siblings, Tsunade and the Konoha Council discussed the idea of hosting the Chūnin Exams. Ultimately, Gaara agreed to Tsunade's idea for an early Chūnin Exams, but insisted that exams be hosted in Suna. Ultimately, it was agreed to host the first exam in Konoha and the second exam in Suna. Later, while Kankurō voiced his displeasure at Gaara putting himself out in the open in such a way to promote himself as the new Kazekage, Gaara insisted he needed to deal not only with the Akatsuki, but also the violent naysayers in Suna. While Kankurō found this idea to be insane, Gaara insisted that, like Naruto, he wants to face these people and learn to connect with them. Kankurō later reported to him of Tsunade's agreement of letting Suna be fully in charge of the second round.51 The day before the second exam would be held in Suna, Kankurō revealed to Gaara of an attempted assassination on him last night. When Kankurō again pleaded for Gaara to listen to reason, the new Kazekage noted that not only would it make him as a leader look weak, it was at the Chūnin Exams that his life truly changed and because of that he could not back down. The following day, Gaara oversaw as the second exams began.52 Later, Gaara received a report that two members of Taki-nin team were actually jōnin in disguise. Not wanting the Chūnin Exams to be ruined by this new event, he activated his Third Eye to survey the area. To his shock, Fū quickly found his sand eye, forcing Gaara to cancel the technique. Gaara then realised the truth about the kunoichi. Later, as an unexpected massive sandstorm began to rampage in the Demon Desert, Gaara slipped past his guards and went off to rescue Team Matsuri. During his efforts, he discovered that Fū was also helping out. Gaara admired Fū's determination, noting it similar to Naruto's.54 After safely bringing the genin team out of the storm, he was attacked by a fūinjutsu chain. As Gaara found himself unable to fight back, he told the genin team to retreat. The caster, Hōichi, began to forcibly extract Shukaku from Gaara. Fū then appeared to help Gaara by trying to remove the chain, but her effort failed.55 Despite being unable to free themselves, Fū used her Cocoon to delay the extraction. While Gaara grimly expected to the inevitable end, Fū insisted that someone would come to help. Later, to his surprise, Matsuri, Team Gai, Kegon and Yourou appeared to help, blocking Gaara and Fū's chakra points and forcing the chains to be expelled. This came at Hōichi's expense as the chains soon turned on him. Gaara asked Neji to save the man. Afterwards Gaara thanked Neji and Matsuri for their efforts. Later, with the storm passing, Gaara approached Fugi, a well-respected ninja of the village, via sand clone. While already deducing that Fugi played a part in the recent attack, Gaara calmly spoke of his feelings over the years. Noting his continued desire to atone for his past mistakes and make friends, Gaara asked Fugi not to include his friends in their dispute, since they are the future of Sunagakure. He even told the older ninja he holds no ill-will at Fugi's actions recently, shocking Fugi at how much Gaara has grown. Later, Gaara decided to end the Chūnin Exams early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, he decided that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Ratowanie Kazekage right|thumb|159px|Gaara walczy z Deidarą. Despite having become the Fifth Kazekage during the time skip, Gaara was still targeted by Akatsuki, who sought to extract Shukaku from within him. While attending a meeting the subject of the Akatsuki was brought up by Yūra. He started discussing how dangerous the criminals that were part of the organisation were and decided to tighten security around the village. After the meeting was finished, Gaara went to his office and began doing paperwork. While looking out of his window in his office he noticed an unfamiliar bird flying above Sunagukure and went to investigate. After changing out of his robes and into his shinobi attire he confronted the Akatsuki member Deidara who initially believed he had successfully infiltrated the village. After stating this is as far as he goes, Gaara quickly attacked him with his sand leading to Deidara leaping onto his clay bird and taking the fight into the sky. While holding his own against Deidara he managed to crush his left arm and had him on the run for most of the battle, but his inevitable duty to protect Sunagakure was taken advantage of by Deidara, who dropped one of his most powerful bombs on the village. Gaara prevented any damage being inflicted by summoning a vast amount of sand which covered the entire village, albeit at the cost of practically all of his remaining chakra, which left him open for capture. After having his Shield of Sand destroyed, he moved the sand he used to protect Suna into the desert and passed out. Unconscious, he was taken to Akatsuki's hideout by Deidara. left|thumb|159px|Shukaku zostaje wydobyty z Gaary. Although Team Kakashi did their best to save Gaara, they did not arrive in time to stop Akatsuki's extraction of Shukaku, which resulted in Gaara's death. Naruto Uzumaki cried in front of him, regretting his inability to save both Sasuke and Gaara. He blamed the rest of the Suna-shinobi because it was on their behalf that Shukaku was sealed inside of Gaara in the first place, and because they let him feel so much pain as a child. However, Chiyo resurrected Gaara with the help of Naruto's chakra using her life-restoring technique, in the hopes that it would make up for her sealing of Shukaku into Gaara years earlier, and that Naruto and Gaara would both change the world, by bringing Gaara back to life at the cost of her own. right|thumb|159px|Chiyo daje Gaarze swoją energię życiową, aby sprowadzić do z powrotem. Gaara awoke, shocked by being surrounded by so many people who were all relieved that he was alive including Konoha-nin and the Sunagakure shinobi that had gone looking for him. This was the first time Gaara truly felt loved and not so alone. Gaara later ordered everyone to pray for Chiyo when they realised that she had passed away. Before Naruto went back home, he tried to say goodbye, but admitted that it wasn't something he was good at. Gaara used some sand to encourage and guide Naruto's hand, and the two shook hands, revealing that even with Shukaku removed, Gaara still retained his ability to control sand and went on to continue his work as Kazekage. Szczyt Pięciu Kage left|thumb|Spotkanie Pięciu Kage. ecause of Akatsuki's increasing activity, the Fourth Raikage called for a Summit of the five Kage. Gaara, along with Temari and Kankurō as bodyguards, were the first of the Kage to arrive in the Land of Iron. When the other Kage arrived and the meeting started, Gaara declared that he would speak first. He indicated that because he was captured by Akatsuki and died when Shukaku was extracted from his body, he considered the organisation very dangerous. He added that he had previously requested collaboration between the villages against Akatsuki, but that only Tsunade of Konoha responded. During the meeting, he was heckled considerably by the Third Tsuchikage due to his young age, but was defended by the Fifth Mizukage. When Sasuke was revealed to have infiltrated the meeting and the Raikage went to fight him, Gaara voiced his concern with the others' lack of ethics and stated that a world without faith and understanding would be a world with only fear. When the Tsuchikage offered to give him tips on how to be a good Kage, Gaara replied by asking him when he threw away his principles which only served to irritate the Tsuchikage. Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari then left to join the Raikage's battle with Sasuke. When they arrived, Gaara used his sand to stop the Raikage and Sasuke from fighting, insisting despite the Raikage's objections, that it was for the best. While the Raikage begrudgingly had his injuries tended to, Gaara tried to convince Sasuke to stop living in the darkness, citing past experience by saying no good would come of it. Sasuke could not be convinced, stating that he had closed his eyes to the light a long time ago. right|thumb|159px|Rodzeństwo Piasku walczy z Sasuke. Saddened by this, Gaara prepared to battle Sasuke himself. Sasuke attacked the Sand Siblings with Amaterasu, but Gaara's sand proved too fast for it, a feat which earned praise from Sasuke. Gaara then joined Kankurō, Temari, and Darui and launched a combined attack against Sasuke, who protected himself using Susanoo. Sasuke then cut down the supporting pillars of the hall which caused a cave-in to distract them; Gaara shielded the others from falling debris with his sand while Sasuke escaped. They followed him to the Summit hall, where they were met by Tobi. Tobi warped Sasuke away and told everyone in attendance about his Eye of the Moon Plan. Because Tobi concluded by requesting that the Kage give him Naruto and Killer B, Gaara refused, along with the other Kage. In response, Tobi declared the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War. With this new development, Gaara repeated the need for collaboration. The Kage agreed to a Shinobi Alliance, but would not allow Konoha to join unless someone more trustworthy than the current Hokage could be found from the village. Gaara suggested and volunteered to approach Kakashi Hatake on their behalf. Because they were Tobi's targets, Gaara also added that it was crucial not to allow Naruto and B to fight in the war, adding to the Fourth Raikage's statement about the latter that he would only make things more chaotic on the battlefield by saying Naruto would do the same. left|thumb|159px|Gaara rozmawia z Naruto o Sasuke. After the Kage depart the Summit, Gaara and his siblings found Kakashi in a nearby inn, along with Naruto and Yamato. Gaara told them about the what happened at the Summit, Sasuke's actions, and about the impending war. Much of Gaara's effort was focused upon convincing Naruto about Sasuke, telling Naruto that he saw no redemption for him and had given up on him. He added that, if Naruto truly wanted to be Hokage, he had to realise when to do the right thing, for himself at least. Naruto remained silent, and Gaara and his siblings left him to reflect, and returned to Sunagakure. When they arrived there, they heard that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowaia To make preparations for the approaching conflict with Akatsuki, Gaara went to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Alliance. He reiterated the need to send the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails into hiding. When the Fifth Hokage — who had just recently awoken from her coma — objected to this, he reminded her that she must take others' views into consideration. She ultimately agreed to it and the jinchūriki were sent to the Island Turtle. When they learned that Akatsuki has discovered this hiding spot, it was decided to send the Tsuchikage as extra protection to the island. As the Tsuchikage left he dislocated his hip, which prompted Gaara to offer to go in his stead. The Tsuchikage went anyway, and when he returned Gaara showed him the new Allied forehead protector that had been designed in his absence. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja right|thumb|159px|Gaara prowadzi czwartą dywizję. Becoming both Regimental Commander of the primary fighting force and Commander of the Fourth Division, Gaara used his sand to break up a quarrel among Suna and Iwa shinobi. He explained to the joined forces that he himself was a product of the hatred between the villages yet his fellow jinchūriki, Naruto, bore no ill will towards him and others. At the end of the speech, everyone was united and all went out for battle to reach their assigned destinations. With the Fourth Division settled along a rocky terrain, Gaara surrounded their position with his sensory sand to detect any who approach. In doing so, he caught the reincarnated Mū and used his Third Eye to gather intel on the situation and learns that three other reincarnated Kage were with him, his father among them. This information is relayed to headquarters and Ōnoki is sent to provide assistance. When Ōnoki arrived Gaara told him that there was no reason for him to strain his back, and is in return told that his earlier words were the reason Ōnoki was picking up his principles again. left|thumb|159px|Gaara walczy ze swoim ojcem. On the second day of the war, him and Ōnoki deciding to finally advance where they had been retreating for some time, Gaara attacked the Kage with a long-ranged attack, but the Fourth Kazekage counters it with his Gold Dust while realising his son is not using Shukaku. After he captured his father and the other previous generation of Kage with his sand arms, Gaara reveals to his father that he is no longer a jinchūriki and that he was now the Kazekage, now understanding his father's reasons and forgiving him. Shocked at how far Gaara had come, the Fourth decided to test his son's worth again by facing him directly. With Gaara getting the upper hand, his father tried to attack him from behind when Gaara's sand takes on the form of his mother, greatly shocking his father. The Fourth Kazekage then finally revealed the truth to Gaara: that his mother loved him and that her dying words were to always protect him which became a reality through the sand. Hearing that this mother truly loved him as well as the truth behind his uncle Yashamaru's actions before he died, Gaara was overcome with emotions as his father apologised for robbing his son of so much. Once the Fourth Kazekage is sealed, Gaara faces the battlefield with new determination and sets out to aid Ōnoki in his fight with Mū before Naruto arrived with Gaara helping him defeat the Tsuchikage before sealing him. right|thumb|159px|Gaara i Ōnoki patrzą na twarz Drugiego Mizukage unoszącego się nad nimi na niebie. After moving to a safe location at Ōnoki's request to get an explanation from Naruto, Gaara asked him if it was okay for him to be using the Nine-Tails' chakra so much to which Naruto retorted that he was going to be Hokage someday and until then, he would not die, so Gaara shouldn't treat him like a child. Soon after, Gaara and Ōnoki headed off to the area of battlefield where the Second Mizukage was. Though the Second began to rant about being a stronger opponent than Mū first, Gaara told him that he learned not to judge others by their appearance, and admits that the Second Mizukage was indeed strong. He later detected the Giant Clam with his sand and raised a platform that Ōnoki used to prepare his attack from. After Ōnoki's assault on the clam was successful and the mirage of the Mizukage that Gaara was speaking to vanished, Gaara immediately activated his Third Eye to locate them. With Ōnoki's life seemingly in peril, the Second shot him, but it was revealed that Ōnoki was in fact a sand clone which began to restrain the Mizukage. The Second's Hydrification Technique activated immediately, but before he can free himself, Gaara used his Desert Layered Imperial Funeral technique which seemingly, successfully restrained him. Before the shinobi could rejoice however, a huge explosion occurred and the Second's face appeared above them in the sky. As Gaara watched in horror, he wondered whether it was another genjutsu. Ōnoki informed him that it was the technique that even Mū could do nothing about: the Steaming Danger Tyranny. left|thumb|159px|Gaara ochrania czwarta dywizję przed wybuchem. As a clone of the Mizukage emerged from the sky, Gaara tried attacking with his sand but the clone proved to be faster than Gaara had thought. Ōnoki explained the mechanism behind the Mizukage's technique, after which Gaara went after the Mizukage, whose position was given away by a sensor. Gaara trapped him with the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral technique again, but as he is applying sealing tags, they are ripped off by the clone. The Mizukage then told Gaara that he would not simply divulge any more details pertaining to the technique as he wanted Gaara to defeat him with his full power or else they'd have no chance at all when they went up against the leader of the opposing side. The Mizukage the lamented that he had found the "golden egg" amongst the current generation of Kage, but was having second thoughts on the matter. right|thumb|159px|Gaara zatrzymuje klona. As the clone attacked some of the shinobi and prepared to explode again, Gaara protected them with his sand. He tries to attack the clone but is once again out-done in speed, and the clone struck him only for it to be revealed to be another sand clone after which Gaara emerged from the ground and attacked again. This time, the sand was able to catch, and cover the clone. Inside the sand, it exploded again, but the blast is stifled. The sand breaks down, exposing his father's Gold Dust underneath, which Gaara hid in the sand clone. The gold had melted due to the heat generated by the clone and fused onto its body rendering it unable to move and harder to explode. The sand on the outer layer that had been drenched in the Mizukage's hail was cool enough to keep the clone from heating up. Greatly impressed by this, the Mizukage stated that he was a "golden egg" after all. When Naruto's clone arrived on the battlefield, Gaara asked him how things went on his end and Naruto informed him that the Third Raikage had been sealed. Gaara then told him that he would finish up here as well and then informed Naruto that the pyramid was his technique when the latter mistook it for the enemy's body. After the Second Mizukage remarked to Gaara that he and Naruto made a good duo, Gaara smiled and wondered whether that was so as he finished sealing him. He then told a shinobi to report to headquarters and turned his attention to Naruto, asking him where his original was. The division was later alerted by a sensor that someone was coming and Gaara stares in shock as he sees Mū appear on a cliff above them. As the members of his division exclaimed that someone else was up there, who is revealed by Ōnoki to be Madara Uchiha, Gaara wondered what was going on, drawing their attention to Madara's eyes that gave away the fact that he was reincarnated. On this revelation the division stood in shock wondering just who the masked man that claimed to be Madara really was. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja left|thumb|159px|Gaara wyciąga Madarę z Susanoo. As a new battle commenced, Gaara attacked Madara, but he evaded it and jumped to the ground below. With this, Madara began his assault and proceeded to tear through the division's remaining forces. Gaara used his sand to catch Madara's arm, creating an opening for a Kumo shinobi to attack, but Madara easily countered. Naruto finally entered Sage Mode and Ōnoki lightened the sand in Gaara's gourd, which made it even faster and easier to manipulate. Gaara uses the sand to pull Madara out of his Susanoo, and into the flight-path of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Their combo fails when Madara reveals his Rinnegan and uses the Preta Path to absorb the attacks. Madara then retreated to the top of a rock formation and summoned a huge meteorite, which shocked everyone present, and caused Gaara to wonder whether that was the power of a god. right|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage przybywają na pole walki. As the meteorite plummeted towards them, Gaara told his troops to try and escape as far as they could while he remained behind, and attempted to help Ōnoki, who had flown towards the rock in order to lighten it. With their combined efforts, they were able to stop the meteorite, but when Madara sent another one crashing into it, they are unable to stop it. Predominantly unharmed, Gaara went to check on the Tsuchikage. As Ōnoki declared that he would fight Madara, Gaara moved to help an exhausted Naruto to his feet. As Ōnoki stumbled getting up, Gaara used his sand to support him, telling him that they would fight together. As Madara and Mū attacked, they are buffeted by Tsunade and A who arrived on the battlefield via the Heavenly Transfer Technique. Mei arrived soon afterwards via the Flying Thunder God Technique and Gaara stood with the other Kage, prepared to fight Madara. left|thumb|159px|Gaara i Ōnoki powstrzymują atak Madary. A and Mei confronted Madara directly in order to buy some time for Tsunade to heal Gaara and Ōnoki. When Madara decided to test their defences, Gaara and Ōnoki worked together to build a double-layered shield of sand and rock to block his attack. Before Naruto's clone dispersed, having been told to leave things there to them, Gaara and the other Kage leave him with one message "win". As the battle waged on, Gaara suspended everyone above Madara's technique. As Tsunade warned them not to inhale the pollen, Madara attacked Gaara and the other Kage from behind and knocked them into the forest below where they lose consciousness after inhaling the pollen. Regaining consciousness after Ōnoki destroyed the forest, the Kage watched in shock as the face formed from the DNA of the First Hokage juts out of the regenerating Madara's, exposed chest. right|thumb|159px|Gaara przygotowuje się do zapieczętowania Madary. When Tsunade moved to the front-lines and the other Kage confronted Madara, Gaara wasted no time in the opportunity that was provided to seal Madara within his Desert Layered Imperial Funeral technique and applying sealing tags immediately after. Declaring that Madara was sealed, Gaara was shocked to see Tsunade impaled by a Susanoo Sword and then to see Madara emerging from one of the tree roots, and revealed that they had sealed a wood clone. After Madara noted that five-against-one was a good match-up, he created more wood clones, sending five of them at each Kage. left|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage stoją na przeciwko armii Susanoo Madary. As Gaara battled five Susanoo-clad clones, he was able to save Mei from being skewered onto a sword of one of the clones she was battling. With his attentions elsewhere however, his own opponents took the opportunity to land a surprise attack which initially failed due to his automatic defence, but is buffeted by a combined assault from the clones. As Gaara agreed with Mei statement that Madara was too strong, Ōnoki spurred the other Kage to keep fighting on, reminding them that Naruto and the shinobi of the world had entrusted their titles and that battle to them. Motivated, Gaara relocated to the side of the other Kage in order to lure all the clone into gathering in one area as the Tsuchikage prepared a large-scale Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique which is successful in destroying the twenty-five clones and the real Madara partially. Launching their collaborative attack, Gaara's sand is revealed to be hidden inside A and Mei's lightning-infused Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which he used to restrain Madara. As Gaara started to seal Madara, the latter released his full Susanoo and destroyed the sand barricade before declaring to the Kage that even their power was futile against Madara's Complete Body — Susanoo. Staring in shock as the humongous construct stabilised, Gaara and the other Kage are knocked off their feet by a single swing from the Susanoo's sword. After regaining their footing, Gaara and the others stood to face Madara once again. When Madara prepared to attack the Kage once again, Gaara stared in shock as Madara's Susanoo de-materialised and a light of sorts enveloped him. When Tsunade deflected Madara's desperate attempt to attack them one last time only to fall unconscious due to overusing her Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, Gaara and the rest of the Kage moved to protect her from Madara's follow-up attack as she fell through the air and listened on as Madara declared that he would break contractual ties from the summoner which would cause him to remain in the real world and retain all the benefits of the Impure World Reincarnation. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego right|thumb|159px|Gaara i reszta wyruszają na pole walki. Despite their attempt to stop Madara from leaving their battlefield, Gaara and the other Kage were ultimately defeated and left severely wounded. Later, upon the arrival of Karin, Suigetsu and Orochimaru at the battlefield, Tsunade was healed by Karin. After being considerably healed, she in turn helped in healing Gaara and the other Kage. With no time to lose, the Kage decided to head back out to the battlefield immediately. Gaara suggested that they conserve their chakra by riding on his sand. They do so atop Gaara's sand. While closing in on the battlefield they noticed the Ten-Tails' tree form in the distance and was informed by Katsuyu of what was happening. As they closed in, the reincarnated First Hokage telepathically contacted the Allied Shinobi Forces, explaining what he had learned during his fight with Madara. As Naruto's anger at the loss of the comrades he had fought so hard to protect grew, his emotions and memories were conveyed to everyone within range of Ino Yamanaka's technique. From these memories, Gaara sympathised with Naruto over the loss of Chiyo. left|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage przybywa na pole walki. He later viewed Hashirama's memories of the first ever Summit of the five Kage before arriving on the battlefield as Hashirama declared his wishes for the future of the world. Reiterating Ōnoki's words when they arrived on the battlefield that losing was not an option, Gaara and the other Kage dispersed across the battlefield in order to keep the shinobi's morale going. Thinking to himself that he and Naruto had finally achieved what they had hoped for all their lives when they were young — to be recognised and needed — Gaara ordered those around him to follow him as they prepared to attack. After a critical hit is finally landed on Obito, weakening the Uchiha's hold on the Ten-Tails, Naruto begins to use the chakra he gained from the other tailed beasts to forcibly remove the chakra inside Obito. While proving impossible for Naruto on his own as he has none of Shukaku nor Gyūki's chakra, Gaara and Killer B aided Naruto, with the Kazekage noting that because he was once Shukaku's host, he'd be able to handle the beast's chakra using his sand as a medium. He successfully pulls Shukaku from Obito, thus releasing the tailed beast fully. After its extraction, Gaara asks Shukaku for its aid in using a collossal version of Desert Layered Imperial Funeral to seal Madara. The beast initially refuses, stating that it is no longer bound to Gaara and has complete free will. After Gaara states that he can easily ask another tailed beast for aid instead, and using this as an opportunity to surpass Kurama, Shukaku agrees to help the Kazekage. Son Gokū and the other tailed beasts also join Gaara and Shukaku in aiding Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Gaara i Shukaku próbują zapieczętować Madarę. Gaara leads the tailed beasts to Madara, and they all prepare for battle as a revived Madara faces them, ready to hunt them down. Gaara and Shukaku collaborate effectively, using the Wind Release: Sand Scattering Bullets to injure Madara, who praises on the techniques formation yet its lack of power. Gaara answers however, by showing that the true purpose of the attack was to allow his sand to enter Madara's bloodstream, which allows Gaara to manipulate him from within. Binding Madara's movements fully, the tailed beasts uses this opening to attack Madara. Gaara then commands Shukaku to seal him, using the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal, which using its sand body and its special curse seal, successfully restrains him. However, after Madara's Susanoo breaks free, Gaara looks on as a White Zetsu clone gives Madara his original right eye back. left|thumb|159px|Gaara powstrzymuje Madarę od zabrania Shukaku. As Madara turned his sight to Shukaku, Gaara uses the Desert: Hand technique to create two enormous hands to intercept the chains. Declaring that he would not allow Madara to have the beast, Shukaku is shocked by Gaara's words just as much as his actions. Telling the young man not to overdo it, Gaara boldly states that he was no longer a jinchūriki which now meant he could stay up as long as he wanted as the beast's equal — making reference to the fact that the beast had always earnestly promised to possess him if he fell into deep sleep. Madara was able to successfully break the chains and send one of his Susanoo Swords hurtling towards the Kazekage which is blocked by Shukaku. right|thumb|159px|Gaara ratuje Naruto. As Madara dragged the beasts towards him, Kurama called to Gaara informing him of a plan it had and as Naruto is ejected from the Tailed Beast Mode, Gaara called out to his friend. Cushioning Naruto's fall with his sand, Gaara called out to Shukaku helplessly as the tanuki and the other tailed beasts got resealed into the statue. As Tobirama attacked Madara, Gaara used the opportunity to escape while carrying the unconscious Naruto on his back, vowing that he would not allow his friend to die. Heading Yang Kurama's words, Gaara quickly finds Tsunade to heal Naruto. However, she is too drained of chakra, having been battling a Tobi's massive Wood Release. Sakura goes in the Hokage's place as Gaara carries her and Naruto to the next location. While Sakura resorted to manually pumping Naruto's heart and performing CPR, Gaara finally brought them to Minato, currently trying to save Obito from the possession of Black Zetsu. Telling Minato the plan of Yang Kurama to save Naruto, Minato quickly attempted to transfer Yin Kurama to Naruto, only for Black Zetsu to block the attempt. Madara, now the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, then arrived to reclaim his left eye. As Black Zetsu attempted to return to Madara, Obito overshadowed Black Zetsu, keeping it merged to the young Uchiha, determined to talk to Madara. Gaara, equally determined to save Naruto, was held back by Kakashi who noted they had to wait for the right moment. Soon finding it, Gaara joined Kakashi and Minato in an assault against Madara, only for the resurrected Uchiha to easily repel their efforts. As Obito approached Madara, Gaara and everyone else were shocked to see Obito impale his former partner through the chest with his hand. Obito then proceeded to absorb some of the Ten-Tails' chakra and form his shakujō. After saving Kakashi from Madara's attack, Guy was told that taijutsu was one of the few options in fighting Madara. Gaara was amazed at Guy's power as he opened seven of the Eight Gates to fight Madara. After the assault proved ineffective against Madara, Guy resolved to open all eight gates. Proving enough to let Guy fight on par with Madara, Gaara was left shocked, to which Kakashi explained to the young Kazekage that this was the full version of what Lee used against Gaara during the Chūnin Exams. After hearing that using all eight gates would almost definitely cost Guy his life, remembering the bond Guy had with his student Lee, Gaara turned his attention to Lee who firmly stated he was proud of his sensei. Minato then explained the mechanics behind Madara's Truth-Seeking Balls after which the team launched their counter-attack where Gaara used his sand to help Kakashi manoeuvre faster, ultimately depriving Madara of his defence and allowing Guy to complete his assault on Madara. left|thumv|159px|Gaara uwięziony w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi. After the destruction of the holy tree by Naruto's new powers and bringing Guy to Lee and Gaara's care, the young Kazekage asked to share a cup of sake with Naruto when he became Hokage. When Madara attempted to drop numerous satellites onto the ground, Gaara informed Lee that they needed to leave, stating that Naruto was fully capable of handling himself. However, when the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, he and the others fell victim to the genjutsu before being linked to the roots of the Ten-Tails. Inside the genjutsu, Gaara dreams of a happy childhood with his family and playing with Naruto as his close friend. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje He later woke up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi after Sasuke and Naruto performed the technique, along with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Ostatni right|thumb|159px|Gaara świętuje zwycięstwo. Gaara appears in this film, set two years after the war. He has an emergency meeting with the other Kage about the situation about the Moon falling to Earth. He later defended his village from falling meteors. When the Raikage decided to blow up the Moon, Gaara voiced his vote against it to buy Naruto time to save them. He then appeared at Naruto and Hinata's wedding congratulating them while shaking Hinata's hand as Naruto bumped fists with B. Epilog left|thumb|159px|Gaara bierze udział na szczycie pięciu Kage. After the time-skip, Gaara is shown to be the only active Kage who participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War. In preparation for the upcoming Kage summit, Gaara and Kankurō travel to Konohagakure where the meeting is taking place. After arriving at their destination, he visits Temari and Shikamaru's house, where he meets with his sister and greets his nephew Shikadai after he arrives home. He later attends the Kage Summit with Kankurō acting as his bodyguard where he and the other Kage wait on the new Hokage, and they commence the summit upon Naruto's arrival. During another such meeting, Sasuke came forth to reveal evidence of a new White Zetsu Army being formed and a potential threat even greater than Kaguya. Ultimately, it was agreed to keep all this a secret from the public and to allow Sasuke to continue his research and further investigate his sources. Boruto right|thumb|159px|Gaara ochrania ludzi. Gaara attended the Chūnin Exams in Konoha and sat with the three other Kage while Naruto sat with his wife and daughter during the third round. After Naruto is kidnapped by Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke formed a rescue mission with Gaara and the other Kage, and Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki requested to join them. Sasuke used his Rinnegan to teleport everyone to another dimension, where Naruto was bound and the enemies were about to extract Kurama from inside him. While Sasuke battled Momoshiki, Gaara and the other Kage fought Kinshiki, and almost captured him before he broke free and unleashed a blast to finish them off. However, Momoshiki turned Kinshiki into a chakra pill and swallowed him, making him stronger. Gaara and the other Kage again tried to take him down but were captured in his jutsu, and Naruto was captured as well, prompting Sasuke to have Boruto use a Vanishing Rasengan to free them. At the end, Boruto uses a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to finish Momoshiki off for good. At some point after the battle, Gaara posed for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, Boruto, and the other Kage. Filmy Gry Ciekawostki * The name "Gaara" literally means "self-loving demon" (我愛羅). * When Gaara was first named in the English Shōnen Jump, his name was rendered as "Gāra". * Gaara's favourite foods are salted tongue and gizzard, while his least favourite are yōkan and marron glacé. * Gaara's hobby is battling and cultivating cacti. * Gaara and Naruto are both the same weight and height by Part II. * Gaara has completed 34 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 3 S-rank. * Gaara wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha and anyone, if it is for the sake of his village. * Gaara's favourite words are, in the first and second databook, "love for oneself" (自愛, jiai), and in the third databook, "affection" (慈愛, jiai) and "future" (未来, mirai). * Shukaku's previous jinchūriki foretold that one day someone would show it the meaning of the words which were tattooed on his own hands: "accept" (受, ukeru) and "heart" (心, kokoro). Incidentally, the tattoo on Gaara's forehead "love" (愛, ai) is a combination of these two kanji. * Gaara is the only known person that was born a jinchūriki. * Gaara is one of four characters to have placed in the top ten of every Naruto character popularity poll. His highest to-date position is third most popular character. * In the manga, Gaara's Kazekage hat is green. In the anime, it was originally light blue. They were recoloured as of Naruto Shippūden episode 199, showing the Kazekage hat as coloured green. * Up through Naruto chapter 58, Gaara is seen wearing multiple earrings. * Gaara is one of only seven known Kage to predominantly wear the position's official uniform — the others being the Fourth Kazekage, Fourth Raikage, First Tsuchikage, First Hokage, Third Hokage, and Sixth Hokage. * Gaara is the only one of the five Kage who were active during the Fourth Shinobi Great War who has yet to retire. * In the Gaara Hiden, Gaara admires his brother-in-law Shikamaru and has sought for his help. Despite the latter being younger than him by months, Gaara still calls him "big brother", due to Shikamaru marrying his older sister. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Wiatru Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Kage